Sing For Your Ship!
by XyeahyeahsowhatX
Summary: Love a certain pairing or episode? Relationship, friendship, family or scene? Think a certain song would go really well with that? Want to see it as a fic? Want me to stop asking stupid questions? Then suggest and I will provide! Each chapter is based on a song that suits a paring, all suggest by YOU. YES YOU. Get involved!
1. Tourniquet - MerGana

**A/N ~ Hey. You. Yeah you. You ship anyone? Or particularly like a friendship or a character? Of course you do. So that is why you need to get involved with THIS. Review or PM me the song (with its artist) that you think suits a certain relationship, friendship, character of episode (obviously include this) and I will make a chapter-oneshot-drabble-thing for it! Any pairing or series goes, any song goes (as long as it fits the couple) - do not be afraid! I'll start off a few to get the ball rolling.**

**Warning: If I get too many (unlikely... like, who actually reads my stuff?) I might not be able to do yours. I'll include whoever asked for it as well. Unless you don't want recognition, in which case let me know and I'll just say it was suggested by 'anonymous'. **

**Sorry. I had to start with something Morgana. I'm me - you should've expected that.**

**Ship:**** Merlin/Morgana**

**Song: ****Tourniquet by Evanescence**

**Suggested By:**** Me**

She tried to kill her pain, by joining her sister. But only brought more. So much more. Because now Morgause is gone and she has nothing. Merlin watched her journey, watched her heart and soul lay dying. And he knew it was his fault. He was pouring crimson regret and betrayal. They were dying, praying, bleeding, screaming... Was she too lost to be saved? Was she too lost?

Oh god, her tourniquet. All he wanted was to return her to salvation. It was clear now that that could not be done. Oh god, his tourniquet. Return him to salvation, the salvation that was before she came along.

Did she remember what they were? Lost for so long... Would they come out on the other side, or has she already forgotten them? Locked in her morbid world of pain and revenge, Merlin was a distant memory, nothing worth lingering on. Because my god, her tourniquet. He couldn't return her to salvation. My god, his tourniquet. Regret for not returning her to salvation.

His wounds, not physical, cried for the grave. Her soul cried for deliverance. Will they be denied Christ? Their tourniquet... remembering was their suicide.

**A/N ~ Yeah that was short, get over it. Now is your turn to pick! **


	2. Sinking Friendships - MerThur

**A/N ~ Wow! I had no idea you guys would like this idea so much. Ha ha, ha ha. So anyways, this is for the first request I got for this fic, through PM.) I didn't know if you wanted this generally set but I decided it would fit The Diamond Of The Day Part 2, y'know, when Arthur's dying on the banks of Avalon.**

**Pairing: **Arthur/Merlin Friendship

**Song: **Sinking Friendships by Jonsi

**For:** StarWritingFlute200

They were swimming in the blue, nigh misfortune, unlively like a glue. Yes, the life drained out from the good man, the good king, that he had been proud to call his friend. His eyes were soaked all the way through, as he could do nothing but watch.

This sinking friendship... It would drown them all.

Merlin sad a sad tune. Is that all he could do? Is that all he could do? So much power, yet he could do nothing to save Arthur. He should've worn to lifesaving layers. They should all wear two. Merlin was one, and now, on the shore of Avalon, one was not enough.

And nobody knew Merlin until it was over, Arthur gone. They knew nobody true till it was over. Because Merlin was the loyalist and most truthful of them all, yet he had not been at all. His life was a lie, until Arthur was condemned, until it was too late, until it was over.

Is this all he could do? Is this all he could do? It was cold, here, and his lips were pale blue. He couldn't care. His shivering half-moon, this last night, Arthur had lost his tune. And Arthur's taking his last breaths. It's the end of the end of the end.

Is this all he could do? Is this all he could do? Stay to the end, by his side as he slips away. Everyone should wear two lifesaving layers. All wear two. And what hurts the most is that Arthur never knew him till it was already over, knew nobody true until it was over.

Is this all he could do?

Is this all he could do?

**A/N ~ Hope that worked for you. Keep sending these in, guys, you're great. :-P**


	3. Defying Gravity - MerGana

**A/N ~ Updates. Since I'm off school sick, I decided to take a break from watching Merlin to please you music-merlin-fan-people. This one's for Lady Blade WarAngel – hope this pleases you. And if it doesn't then, you know, it's a songfic, deal with it. Keep your requests coming in, guys.**

**Ship: ****Merlin/Morgana**

**Song: ****Defying Gravity - Wicked**

**Suggested By: ****Lady Blade WarAngel**

**Set: ****The Tears Of Uther Pendragon Part 2, in the catacombs.**

Merlin swallowed. The cold bitterness in her eyes seemed to match the cold stone catacombs around them. This couldn't be happening. Not her. Not Morgana. Why couldn't she stay calm for once instead of flying off the handle?

'I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy now.' His mind spits poison. 'This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Your cause is showing how magic is not all evil. I hope you're happy that you've hurt the cause forever. I hope you think you're clever.'

The staff that calls awake the gone emanates a aura of intensity and power, pulsing magic, that calls to them both, their awakened abilities.

'I hope your proud.' She hates him now. She has to. He's in full support of Uther's holocaust. He bows down, a servant, so what? So he'll gain a good position when Arthur becomes king? 'I hope you're proud that you would grovel in submission. To feed your own pathetic ambition.'

Salty beads of exasperation threaten to escape from Merlin's hurt blue eyes. 'Call off the attack. If you called of the attack, you can still be here in Camelot, maybe you'd convince Arthur when he becomes King, that magic isn't evil. You can still have all you've worked and waited for. Morgana; you can have everything you ever wanted.'

Morgana restrains a laugh. He thinks she doesn't know that? 'I know. But I don't want it! I can't want that, not anymore!' She's seen sense that's never going to happen. And Camelot is an empty life of mundane days and heartless murder, stained with bad memories. There's one way that's very clear to her now.

Yes, something's changed within her, something's not the same, and it never will be again. She's gone. And she's sick of living a lie for someone else, she's through with it. She's through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. And it's too late now, for second-guessing. It's gone too far, she knows too much, been through too much, to go back to sleep. This time, she'd have to trust her instincts. Close her eyes and leap.

It was her time to start defying gravity, and everything they said was right. She has to try defying gravity, or there's nothing left. And Merlin can't pull her down. He can't make her understand. She's through now, with accepting limits, because someone says they're so. Uther says some things she cannot change. Until she tries she'll never know.

For far too long she'd been afraid of losing love. But now she has already lost them. Lost more than he will ever know, and she was hiding behind herself, feeling an intruder in her life – if that was love, it was too high a cost.

It's time to start defying gravity. And Merlin can't pull her down.

**A/N ~ Probs update soon since I hate being sick.**


	4. You Won't Feel A Thin - FreyLin

**A/N ~ Mustard is disgusting. Hope this is good for you.**

**Ship: ****Merlin/Freya**

**Song:**** You Won't Feel A Thing ~ The Script**

**Suggested By:**** The Goldfish**

Freya knows what it feels like to be hurt, and that's why Merlin connects with her. She's been kicked right down, away from her druids, because of a curse that was not her fault. She's been spat in the face, and in that cage she'd been pulled right down to the lowest place. She's been lied to, shamed, and her life has been disgraced. She's been excommunicated from every holy place. They can't help her. Merlin can. Merlin knows.

She'd been beat up and robbed, she'd been lower than dead. For the way she looked at night, for the things it did. Merlin knew it all, from Ealdor. And so when trouble thinks it's found them, and their world falls down around them, they can promise each other that they won't feel a thing.

Merlin would take it on the chin for her. For her, he would take the cuts and bruises all over his skin, because he knows she's had more than enough. So has he. But no, they won't feel a thing, because anything else the world had to throw at her, he would stand in front, take the blow for her. She was hurt too much.

They know what it's like to be left in the cold. Have their dreams held up and then shot full of holes. He's always laughed at, he's the butt of the joke. They've narrowly escaped flames and going up in smoke. Been stabbed in the back, promised the world. And Freya will try to keep her head up for all that it's worth.

Outside their double-glazing, they both knew very well that war was raging. But compared to everything else, they'd promise each other they wouldn't feel a thing.

And if she falls here, at least he knows she would die for him, and promise her that he won't feel a thing. And if he falls here, at least she knows he would die for her, and promise him that she won't feel a thing.

**A/N ~ Told ya I'd update soon.**


	5. The Way I Loved You - ArMor

**A/N ~ When I got a PM for this I honestly could not resist. I was wondering when you lot would get into the ArMor. **

**Ship: ****Morgana/Arthur/Gwen**

**Song: ****The Way I Loved You ~ Taylor Swift**

**Suggested By: ****Anon**

Arthur smiled briefly at Gwen across the room. He did love her, he supposed. He truly did. But it was dull. Gwen was sensible, and in fact, so incredible that all of his single Knights were jealous. Gwen was always right by his side, hundred percent there for him. She said everything he needed to hear, and he couldn't ask for anything better. It was right with Gwen, and she'd convince him whatever he did was the right thing, that he could keep going, and she loved him too. So much. And he felt perfectly fine.

She respected him, and she respected his space, and unlike Morgana, Gwen would never make him wait, and she'd do anything exactly when she says she will. And Gwen was close to Merlin, and the knights, she could talk business at the council, at her place at the Round Table, and she's absolutely charming and endearing. Arthur was always comfortable with her.

But as their marriage progressed calmly and properly, King Arthur Pendragon found himself missing being challenged, missing the rough patches. He missed Morgana.

Arthur missed the screaming and the fighting, and the kissing in the rain. He'd find himself sitting up at two am and cursing _her_ name. He loved Gwen, but he wasn't in love with her. He missed being so in love that he acted insane, and that's the way he'd loved Morgana. He missed the way they broke down and came undone, because that kind of love was a roller coaster rush. And back then, he never knew he could feel that much, and that's the way he loved her.

And now Gwen can't see the smile that he's faking. And his heart just wasn't breaking. Because now... He wasn't feeling anything at all. He should be, he should be so in love with his Guinevere, his queen, but by some twist of fate he was still caught on Morgana like a foot on a root. Because Morgana was so Morgana. She was wild and crazy but just so _frustrating, _intoxicating...

Got away by some mistake.

**A/N ~ Keep these coming in, you're amazing. **


	6. The Light Behind Your Eyes - MerThur

**A/N ~ I got a bit over excited when this was requested, since this is one of my favourite songs. Ha. You decide whether this is slash or friendly... Either way, I'm the polar opposite of a slasher, so take that into consideration if this is a load of rubbish.**

**Ship:**** Merlin/Arthur**

**Song:**** The Light Behind Your Eyes ~ My Chemical Romance**

**Suggested By:**** RavenclawMerlinFan**

Merlin sighed. So long to all his friends. Every one of them met tragic ends. Guinevere, left alone, alive but barely breathing; Morgana, spirit dead long ago; and Arthur... Arthur. He couldn't think about Arthur. With every passing day, he'd be lying if he didn't say he missed them all tonight. And if they only knew what he could say. So sorry, so regretful, his whole destiny... When it came down to it, he couldn't save Arthur. If he could only see Arthur once more... He'd stop himself, never let them take the light from his eyes.

And as they would fade in the dark, to him, they would always be burning bright.

He needed to be strong. They'd say goodbye today. And everyone was sorry it had to end that way. And if he could be with him today, he'd sing him to sleep, never let them take the light from behind his eyes. Never let him fade in the dark. To Merlin, they would always burn so bright. The light behind his eyes... Sometimes they must grow stronger, and you can't be stronger in the dark. Arthur is here no longer, but Merlin has to stay stronger. Remember to always burn bright.

And if Arthur was here tonight... He'd sing him to sleep, never let them take the light from his eyes.

Because when it came down to it, Merlin failed. He lost the fight.

**A/N ~ This was probably AWFUL but keep reading.**


End file.
